


It's Hard To Breathe (But That's Alright)

by AlastorGrim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), But He's Also Very Pissed Off, Curious Zim, Dib Gets A Boyfriend, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Possessiveness, Slut Shaming, Smut, ZaDr Centric, Zim Hates It, that's it that's the fic, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Dib gains a large, disgusting distraction that causes him to break the routine he and Zim have built up over the years. Zim doesn't take it well.





	1. Intruder (Unworthy)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since I got yeeted into this fandom by the-space-case, over on tumblr. I had to break this into two chapters because the deadline for drafts was coming upon me and I needed to publish _something_. So have the first half of this train wreck! :D

It started innocently enough. While the years had only worsened Zim's tendency to seek out the Dib-human, it wasn't too odd for the human to miss lunch. Dib got up to his own hijinks as well, even without Zim there to help them along. So when Zim noted that Dib was nowhere to be seen at lunch, he did it with the same abscence of mind that he catalogued all entrances and exits of every room he was in with.

But later, when lunch was over and they were to return to class, Dib was still missing. Zim frowned, but otherwise didn't question it. Whatever the Dib-boy got up to whenever he was by himself was his own business. No concern of Zim's, certainly.

The day ticked on, and the longer that he waited without any sign of his rival (at least without any telling explosions or screams), the more Zim twitched.

It wasn't until Ms. Bitters almost took his head off for not paying attention that Zim was able to force his brain back onto the task at hand, which was blending in as well as possible. Zim didn't pay it much attention again until he got home that day and realized with a start that the Dib hadn't followed him home like he normally did. 

Dib no longer made threats of dissection or turning Zim into the government, but he still kept an eye on Zim to make sure he wasn't planning any world-ending schemes. Which Zim still had plenty of, and often liked running the human ragged with.

But Dib hadn't instigated anything yesterday, and now with today's sudden abscense from the wretched Skool prison altogether...Zim felt irritated.

Surely--_surely_ the Dib would be back to giving Zim the proper attention he deserved as Earth's greatest threat tomorrow. It was what he had always done. What _they_ had always done. It could not be deviated from.

·🎀·

Zim walked into the classroom the next day, wiping residual syrup off his face in disgust. GIR had made waffles again, and it had not ended well. But Zim's sour expression twisted into a gleeful one as he realized that the Dib was in his desk once more. 

He made as though to approach him, but halted when he caught sight of something thin and blue extending from the Earth boy's ears. Ear-bloods, they were called, and it was Earth custom that when a filth beast had those devices in, it was unacceptable to try and speak with them. Tiny sounds drifted from them over to Zim, and he growled. His gloves creaked as he balled his hands into fists, annoyed.

No matter. He would just wait for Dib to remove his ear-bloods and then announce his genius new plan.

But Dib did not remove them until after the bell had rung and Ms. Bitters had taken her place at the helm of the class. Zim had been here long enough (five years, to be exact) to know better than to try and get into a battle with Dib while the teacher was speaking, so he resolved himself to confronting the human at lunch.

Zim fought his way through the large, starving heathens that flooded the lunch line by the door, and shook himself off in disgust. Filthy, stinking animals, the lot of them. Shaking his head, Zim looked up to scan the cafeteria for the tell-tale tuft of hair.

Fortunately, it didn't take long to locate the Dib. He was sitting at his usual table in the back corner, where he and two other, much less intelligent humans liked to ingest the poisonous trash that their institution spat out. Zim had never been afraid of the other two stink beasts--while they believed in the bigfeets and ghosts like Dib, they drew the line at the alien sitting right under their noses. That put a sizable rift in how close the Dib allowed himself to get to them, so while they regrettably couldn't be used as bait, it also meant that they didn't distract the human from Zim. 

So Zim stalked through the cluttered, crooked tables with confidence. Until he actually caught sight of it, that is.

The Dib's friends were at the table, yes, but so we're another group of people that Zim had never seen inside the cafeteria before. They wore dark, simple clothing and clouded the corner with foul smelling smoke from thin, white sticks. 

There was a boy sitting next to Dib, an arm thrown over his shoulders as the other guided one of the white sticks to his mouth. Honey brown eyes looked up at the other boy, half-lidded, as Dib's lips wrapped around the end of the stick that wasn't burning, and they fluttered shut as he took in a smooth inhale and held it for a moment. Dib leaned back, stick clenched between his teeth, and took the stick out himself before exhaling a large cloud of gray smoke. 

Despite the increase in stench around the table, Zim felt his face go hot.

The other boy laughed and snatched the stick back, to Dib's clear annoyance. It yanked Zim from his stupor and he shook his head before stalking forward once more. "DIB-BEAST!"

Head swiveling to face Zim, he saw those eyes go wide, then roll in the human gesture of exasperation. "What do you want, Zim? I'm busy."

"Isn't that your little friend?" The boy beside Dib chimed in. He raised an eyebrow and gave Zim a once over, looking amused.

"Devon, don't--"

"Who are you calling LITTLE, you pathetic EARTH-SMELL?" Zim shrieked, insulted. Dib buried his face in his hands and groaned. "And _why_ are you sitting at the Dib's meal station? ANSWER ZIM, FILTH." He demanded as he slammed his palms down onto the table.

"I'm sitting here because I fucking want to," The Devon human drawled. "You got a problem with me sitting with my boyfriend?"

Zim's brain drew a blank. _What_?

Next to him, one of the Dib's previous friends quietly muttered, "I do."

Dib promptly kicked him in the shin. Ignoring the indignant cry of pain that squawked out of his lips, Dib turned back to Zim with a sigh. "Devon, this is Zim. Zim, this is Devon. Now go away."

"Is this pig-smell really your mate?" Zim prompted with incredulity. He gave the human the same once over he'd given Zim. Dark skin, hair tied back at the nape of his neck, bright teal eyes, and a slightly smaller stature than the Dib. Nothing special. _Lacking_, Zim's mind supplied viciously. _Unworthy_.

"Yes, Zim," Dib bit out, his irritation growing rapidly. "Now go. Away. I'd like to have a normal day for once."

"Nonsense," Zim declared with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Zim was in the Dib's life first. Therefore until proper ranking is established via battle to the beheading, you are obligated to put Zim's latest scheme in higher priority than inhaling poison with your..._mate_." He spat the last word out like bile, mouth twisting into a scowl immediately after. His spooch was twisting in unpleasant ways, and the urge to leap for the eyes of the Dib's boy-friend was strong.

_Unworthy. Unworthy. Unworthy._

Devon let out a guffaw as Dib's eye twitched. "Are you serious? Maybe you were right, Membrane," He mused. "He certainly talks like an alien."

Zim felt himself blanch. "What! Zim is no _alien_, you--you foolish human! Of which I am also one!" He shrieked as he skittered back away from the table. "Argh...Fine! Zim needed to reschedule anyway!"

With that, he scampered off to the bathroom to hide until lunch was over, away from prying, too keen, human eyes.

·🎀·

After that horrid day, it became a pattern. Dib would valiantly ignore Zim until lunch, during which he would be surrounded by the other poison-inhaling humans in the corner of the cafeteria, the Devon human's disgusting hands placed casually on his body. There was no space in the day in which Zim could catch Dib unawares and alone, and with every day that passed, it grew more and more frustrating.

Dib was _his_ nemesis--_Zim's_! He should not be off frolicking with the other dirt children and letting them taint him with their horrible, smelly hands and even smellier, unworthy lips. 

Oh yes, he had seen the Devon human mush his face all over Dib's, often with that awful smoke spilling between them. Zim (after hours of research after the lunchroom debacle) knew that this was what boy-friends did. That made it no less infuriating. Why--_why_ Dib would allow that Earth pig to slobber all over him when he was so clearly a poor choice of mate--

_Unworthy. Unworthy. **Unworthy**._

\--was beyond Zim's comprehension. Even Irkens, who had no need to reproduce the way humans did, knew that a mate needed to challenge you, and push you to be your best, most destructive self. A good mate was your equal in every way. Dib outranked Devon by a lightyear.

Zim was not one to be deterred, however.

A week of this enraging routine and he'd had enough. Zim pulled out all the stops of his stealth training as he followed Dib home after school, Devon sidling beside him the whole way. Zim growled when they reached the Dib's house and Devon did not leave, but instead slipped inside after Dib. Growing increasingly frustrated, Zim used his PAK legs to take him around the house and up to Dib's bedroom window. It was cracked slightly to let in the fall breeze, allowing Zim to peek his head up over the sill and see into the room uninhibated. 

"No smoking in my room, Dev." Dib drawled as he plucked the poison stick out of the Devon human's mouth, along with the red box in his hands. "You know I hate having to wash the smell out of my pillows."

"Aw, c'mon babe. No love for the addicted?" Devon purred as he reached out to trail a hand along Dib's belt. Unimpressed, Dib cocked his hip to shake the hand off and strode over to his desk to throw the box inside it.

"How about some love for your chemistry homework, yeah?" Dib turned back around, a thick textbook in hand, and dropped it into Devon's lap.

His breath gusted out of him in a wheezy grunt, and he curled slightly over his lap as he huffed in pain. Zim snickered.

Lifting the heavy tome off his lap, Devon flipped it open and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

Dib snorted, amused, and grabbed an identical textbook out of his bookbag. He sat on his bed, Devon in his desk chair, and flipped the book open. Then, in slow, stilted words, he began to meticulously explain the contents of the textbook. There was no condescension in Dib's voice, but Zim's antennae pinned back against his skull in irritation anyway. He didn't understand, why was Dib dumbing down the facts that were already written clearly in the textbook?

"Hang on a sec, can you explain that again?" Devon piped up after a minute. "I still don't get it."

Dib repeated himself, just more stupidly, and Devon nodded with a look of vague realization on his face. Zim bared his teeth in disgust, face scrunched in displeasure. 

Of course. The Devon human was an imbecile that needed basic chemistry explained to him like a particularly slow smeet. 

_Unworthy, unworthy, unworthy_.

Zim had seen enough. He slipped carefully down from the window sill and picked his way home between bushes and shrubs, incensed. Zim would return to the Membrane house later, when Devon had left and Dib was no longer trying to fix his boy-friend's vast amount of stupidity.

Having shed his disguise as soon as he got home (while he raged about his labs in fits of uncontrollable anger), Zim was taking a risk by staring so blatantly out his window at the sun as it sunk lower and lower in the sky, staining it in shades of blood red and perilous purple. Patience was not Zim's strong suit, especially when it came to Dib, but he didn't want to chance returning while Devon was still there. He could only handle so much idiocy per day, and most of it was used by GIR. 

It took another hour for the sun to fall away completely and leave the sky shrouded in black. Without hesitation, Zim bolted out of his base and made for Dib's house. Once he reached it, he returned to the bedroom window once more, planning to wrench it open and demand that Dib explain just what on Irk he thought he was playing at.

Zim didn't get that far.

Because when he levered himself up to pry at the window, he caught sight of the scene beyond it and froze. 

It was dark in the room, but Zim's oculars made it so that he could see clearly even so. The first thing he registered was an expanse of familiar tan skin, pocked and scarred from the many, many, _many_ battles for Earth that had arisen between them. Dib was on all fours on his bed, utterly unclothed and his back arched towards the mattress as his head bent back, mouth open in a low, throaty groan. His skin was sheened with sweat, hands fisted in his covers, and something black fastened around his throat. A collar.

Behind him knelt the Devon human, one hand clasped tightly on Dib's hip as the other wielded the tether attached to the strip of leather around Dib's neck. He was unclothed as well, curled slightly over Dib's prone and prostrated form as his hips snapped roughly against Dib's ass.

"Fuck--_fuck_!" Dib panted out, eyes fluttering and rolling back in his head, a flush high on his cheeks. The tether was tugged, yanking his head back further and cutting off air flow. He moaned in response.

"Right there, babe?" Devon huffed out, a smug smirk on his lips as he changed the angle of his thrusts.

"I swear to God, Dev, if you stop--" Dib choked out viciously, only to be cut off by the leash again. He shuddered and keened, a yelp slipping out of his lips as a palm smacked harshly against his ass.

"What're you gonna do, baby? Gonna moan for me some more, like the good little slut you are?" Devon purred, tone mocking.

Zim's eyes were as wide as they could get as his claws clutched at the sill hard enough to leave gouges. His spooch quivered and churned as he tried desperately to process what was happening in front of him. His entire face was aflame and his skin felt absurdly hot. What...was this?

Seeing Dib like this, strung out and wanton in all his beastly glory, was intoxicating. But...the _rage_ that frothed up like foam in a roiling sea as Zim watched the Devon human, who was dull and smelly and stupid and so _damn **unworthy**_\--put his hands on Dib's hips, trace over scars Zim had left, and press his mouth to the collar that belied ownership--it made Zim feel _feral_.

How dare he put his filthy hands on Zim's Dib? How dare he lay claim to flesh that Zim had marked as his own? No, this foolish Earth worm would pay. This could continue no longer.

Not, Zim realized suddenly, when it should be him. It should be Zim that Dib bent for, bowed down to, shuddered and moaned and came for. 

Yes. Zim was the perfect mate for the Dib. And he would prove it.

He watched Dib's arms give out and his face smush against the pillows as the cock half-hidden behind a well angled thigh twitched, flushed, and dripped white and viscous seed onto the sheets below. Zim licked his lips, suddenly starving, and lowered himself back away from the window.

Oh, how he would prove it.


	2. Invader (Provocative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stumbling back in and scrubbing PaDR's lipstick off my collar* Z-ZaDR, baby, please, I can explain--I'm here now!

Dib hooked the helmet over the bars of his motorcycle with a pleased hum. Hands clasped over his hips, and he smirked before shaking them off and sweeping towards the doors to the school. "What did I say? Not in public."

Devon groaned, disgruntled, and caught up to Dib before he could reach the doors. "Let's bail then! The only reason we hang out in the cafeteria anyway is because you somehow convinced the teachers to let us smoke in there, and even that's shaky. So let's go somewhere. What do you say to ice cream for lunch?"

Dib glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow, hand hovering over the handle. "As long as you promise not to try and get handsy in an alleyway again."

Grinning, Devon mockingly dragged a finger over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Here's hoping," A familiar voice seethed from darker corner of the school's wall. Zim stood glowering out at both of them from the shadows, a sneer on his lips as he regarded Devon with that odd, malicious look that Dib rarely ever saw. It only ever emerged when Zim was well and truly _pissed_.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Zim," Dib snapped, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. While that expression made him uneasy, it also wasn't directed at him, so Dib figured that he could probably talk Zim down if it came to worst. "Whatever your latest evil scheme is, I'm sure it'll blow up in your face without my help. So _shoo_."

That was the wrong thing to say. Not that Dib had thought it would help. 

Zim's expression darkened even further and bared his teeth at them. "Insolent fool boy," He snarled. "Perhaps Zim's plan involves _you_. Did you ever consider that? Maybe I plan to string you up from the ceiling by your horrible, useless human ears and make a deer out of you." 

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Did you just threaten me with vension?"

Devon, who had been watching them with wide but amused eyes, abruptly stepped forward, brow furrowed. To Dib's surprise, he stood slightly in front of him, like a shield. While sweet, Dib didn't really need to be shielded from Zim. Devon glared at Zim, apparently just as done with the conversation as Dib seemed to be. "Dude, back off. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you, and if you keep making threats then I can have you arrested."

Rolling his eyes a bit, Dib huffed out a breath. Having Zim arrested wouldn't do much good, considering how many times Dib had watched him break out of more secure buildings than prison, but it would probably be enough to get Zim to back down, at least.

"I have ceased to see you as threat, you ignorant, stupid, _unworthy_ human," Zim growled darkly. Then before Dib could blink, there was a flash of metal and then he was staring at the bloodstained end of a PAK leg sticking out of Devon's back. Devon made a choked, gurgly noise, and blood splattered in thick puddles of crimson to the pavement below. "Perhaps the human gene pool will be cleaner without you there to pollute it."

"What the _fuck_," Dib blurted out, eyes wide as he watched Zim flick Devon off his PAK leg and toss him off to the other side of the parking lot, where the trash cans were. A thin, dotted line of red followed after him, and Devon landed between bins with a muffled groan of agony. Movement out of the corner of his eye, and then Dib was drawing the blaster he kept on his belt for emergencies and leveling it at Zim's head, who had tried to sneak up on him while he was distracted. "You just--and now he's--why did you _stab_ him?" Dib demanded shrilly as he jabbed his gun towards Zim to keep him back away from the barrel.

Zim let out an animal hiss. He scuttled back and crouched down like a cat waiting to pounce as he stared up at Dib with eyes like slits. Then he was leaping at Dib faster than he could react, the reflexive shot lancing through the joint of one the metal legs instead of Zim's face. Zim slung him to the ground and pinned him there by stabbing through the denim of his jeans and the shoulders of his trenchcoat, centimeters from his skin. The gun went spinning away towards the trash cans as well, and Dib swore under his breath.

Gloved claws pushed Dib's arms into the dirty pavement as Zim sat on his stomach and scowled at him. Dib scowled right back. In response, Zim reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair to yank his head back, throat exposed. 

"You fucker--" Dib choked out, strained, only to be silenced once more.

"I stabbed your pathetic _boy-friend_," Zim spat the word like bile. "Because you are _mine_, Dib-beast. And he was taking your attention away from me with his poison smoke and moron brain and disgusting hands. Zim will not stand for being outclassed by a pathetic dirt child!" He shrieked.

Zim hauled Dib up roughly and spun him around so that he was facing the ground and Zim could restrain him better. Then Zim was up and racing across the parking lot, heedless of anyone who might see the obviously alien contraptions sprouting from his back. Dib struggled uselessly against him, yelling to be put down as panic made his movements sharp and jerky. Zim only tightened his hold.

When they reached Zim's base, Zim didn't even go through the door. He slammed into one of the garden gnomes and flipped one of the entrances near the fence open so he could leap down into his lab with little fuss.

The sudden plummet to near ninty feet below the surface had Dib letting out a yell, eyes squinted shut as wind whistled loudly past his ears and the scenery went from blue to black to pink. His stomach did acrobatics through his torso, then lurched as Zim's PAK legs caught them before they hit the floor of the lab, the sudden stop coupled with the flood of adrenaline making Dib dizzy.

While he was temporarily incapacitated, Zim crawled forward and barked something at his computer that Dib didn't quite catch, as his ears were still ringing. Dib shook his head, trying to clear it, only to have his hair grasped and pulled back again to reveal his throat.

He sucked in a breath as sharp black claws ghosted over his trachea, then tapped against his pulse point. 

"So smooth," Zim murmured. "Flawless."

"What's this about, Zim?" Dib rasped after a moment, wary of the pointed tips at his throat. 

"I already told you, Dib-thing. You're mine. But you obviously need some _reminding_," Zim replied with a vicious grin. He shoved Dib away from him, only to have something catch Dib under the knees. The black pipes that laid at the roof of the lab had curled down to wrap tightly around his arms and legs. They hoisted him upwards until he was dangling oddly just in front of Zim's computer screen. Zim stalked forward, his wig and contacts tossed away behind him, and raised a bloodied metal point to slice down Dib's chest, cleaving his clothes in half and leaving a faint line of red beading down his torso. "You need to learn that what is Zim's stays Zim's. And nasty, filthy little humans don't violate Zim's things with their disgusting mouths and tongues."

Dib shuddered, wide eyed, when Zim leaned forward and dragged his long, prehensile tongue up the bloody line he'd drawn, ending at the crook of Dib's shoulder and sinking his teeth in. Spine arching, Dib gasped in a startled breath as Zim gnashed his canines deeper into the meat of Dib's flesh, the metallic scent of his own blood wafting to his nose as the pain spiralled down to build a familiar warmth in his abdomen.

Zim unhinged his jaw from Dib and leaned back, licking blood off his teeth with relish before ultimately dropping back down to suck up more. Claws digging to Dib's bicep and tearing at what was left of his clothing, Zim growled against his skin.

"So when the Dib wants to be restricted, he will come to Zim." He tapped at the pipes holding the human, and they tightened even further. He got Dib's pants off, raking his hands over the pert flesh of Dib's ass. Recalling the night before, he gave it an experimental smack. Dib lurched forward with a cry, his cheeks flushing scarlet that stained down as far as his chest, mortified. Zim bared his teeth in a smug grin. "When the Dib wants to be hit, he will come to Zim." Zim fished another item out of his PAK, then dangled it before Dib's face. It was a garish pink and blue collar, a gunmetal tag on the end that read **PROPERTY OF ZIM**.

"When the Dib wants to be _owned_," Came the silibant hiss as the strip of neon leather was tugged and buckled around Dib's neck, much too tight. "He will come to Zim."

"You were watching me," Dib gasped out, teeth grit as he struggled to breathe. 

"Watching you with that unworthy smeet, yes." Zim circled him like a vulture, eyes intent, then paused by Dib's hips. A grin curled his lips. Dib's cock was filled and flush, pearly drops of precum shining on the tip. Tracing a finger down it with a hum, Zim relished in the involuntary moan that ripped itself out of Dib's mouth, muffled and angry.

"Watching you moan like slut you obviously are," Zim drawled experimentally. Dib's cock twitched and he hung his head, panting through a clenched jaw. "Watching you take another human's cock because you're so desperate to be bred that you'll take any piece of _trash_ you can get."

"_You_\--" Dib started venomously, only to choke off a gurgle as Zim's hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

Zim hummed. "Yes, me. Zim is the only one you should concern yourself with. You should have approached me with this first, instead of whoring yourself out to whoever would have you. After all, no one will ever know you like I do."

He thumbed at the leaking head of Dib's cock, smearing a pearlescent sheen over the flushed skin. Dib's hips bucked, legs spasming in their binds and urging the pipes holding them to yank them back and up towards his hands. The sharp change in angle made Dib cough out a groan, spine forced into a soft arch that exacerbated itself when Zim slid his now damp hand back away from the twitching length of flesh and towards the space Zim had seen the Devon human take advantage of last night.

Dib squeezed his eyes shut, shivering near violently in anticipation as his cheeks flamed. "I'm not a-a _whore_, you asshole. I had a boyfriend--singular--"

A hand reached over and grasped a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back again. The collar bit into his skin, his vision going spotty and his head going light. Zim hissed in his ear, teeth threatening to pierce just behind it. "Oh, but now Zim knows your dirty little secrets, Dib. You _like_ being called a whore. You _want_ to be degraded. Your pathetic body," He mused as he pressed at the flurl of skin, testing its give. "Betrays you. So be a good pet and accept your fate as Zim's whore, Dib-_slut_."

"Oh..._fuck_," Dib gasped out as his entire body jerked like it had been electrocuted, one of Zim's claws breaching his entrance on the last word. His body throbbed as a whole, every muscle lamenting the proximity of an orgasm. 

He could've cum from that--_should_ have cum from that, but he hadn't. He hadn't, because Zim was fucking _right_, and Dib hated that he was right but he needed to be _fucked_, hard and fast and _now_, before his body would even consider cumming.

So if he shoved his hips back into the intrusion but refused to look, who could blame him? Panted out curses and bit off half-pleas even as he struggled to get something a little bigger in, a little further in, a _little to the left_\--

Zim laughed. "Look at you. Already panting for it." He twisted his finger, just shy of where Dib needed it, and hummed when Dib swore. "Something you want, Dib-pet?"

"You--fucking--I _hate you_," Dib spat out between stifled whines, tone strangled. 

A growl shook Zim's chest. He wrenched his hand back, only to shove two fingers back in, his thumb pressing mercilessly against Dib's perineum. He watched in vicious satisfaction when Dib cried out and lurched forward again, before instinctively bucking back into the intrusion.

"I don't need you to _like_ me, Dib. This is about something _deeper_." He twisted his fingers on the last word, pressing ruthlessly up into Dib's prostate and watching him writhe with vicious satisfaction. Zim pulled his fingers out completely, then, still dripping with whatever fluid he had used to slick them. Zim moved out of Dib's line of sight, but it was easy enough to tell where he'd gone by the sharp grip of claws against Dib's hips. "Bigger than the both of us. And you thought you could just _run away_? As if Zim would let you hide behind your pathetic excuse for a mate and give that horrible dirt child things that are _Zim's_."

"I--" Dib choked on his tongue as something hot and slick slid up his clef and wriggled against his entrance, eyes small like a frightened deer's.

"Your body is mine," Zim snarled as he raked his claws down Dib's scarred back, digging in enough at the flesh of his waist to draw blood. He yanked Dib's hips back at the same time his own pushed forward, the entire length of his weird, wiggly alien cock plunging into Dib and wrenching a painfully pleasured cry from his lips. Zim purred. "Your mouth is mine. Your sounds are mine. All of you is _mine_, Dib-pet."

The sudden stretch of Zim's cock, coupled with the liveliness of it had Dib arching his back into it as hot bolts of lightning shot through his nerves, pinging dizzily off his meridians until his entire body felt like nuclear reactor. 

Trembling and gasping as Zim flexed his claws in their place above Dib's hip bones, Dib screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. "S-sh-hut up! Don't call me t-_hat_!"

The last syllable lept up three octaves as Zim pulled his hips back and let his freakishly animated phallas ram back in. White stars burst across Dib's vision and he let out a low whine, speechless. Zim bared his teeth in something that was half-sneer, half-grin. "What? Do you not like seeing yourself that way, Dib? As my _pet_?" Zim hissed.

"Nuh--uhn--!" Dib gargled, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oh, but you do. You do like it. And oh, I can see how it _angers_ you. Earth's sole defender, struggling to maintain your facade as some sort of mighty hero, and yet you enjoy the instinctive urges of prey. You love this and you despise that you love it." Zim licked his lips as he adjusted his PAK legs to change the angle of his thrusts.

The shift caused Zim's writhing cock to shove up into something that sent bolts of pleasure through Dib, shaking like a frail leaf as he moaned, long and loud and low. Zim purred at the sound, digging his claws into Dib like a kneading cat before humping his hips against Dib's ass in harsh little jerks, keeping his cock as deep as possible as it curled and expanded within Dib. Dib's eyes blew wide at the feeling of it stretching him further, panic warring with arousal on his face even as his body struggled to squirm--either to get closer or escape, Dib didn't know.

He was out of his mind with lust, heat scouring every inch of his body until all that was left was lingering vestiges of indignance and pride, both of which were withering away rapidly under Zim's onslaught. Zim didn't even have to _move_ and he already had Dib on the edge, hard and panting and so fucking _close_ he could taste it like metal on the back of his tongue.

And then it was gone, Zim pulling out to let his palpus wriggle against Dib's ass and rub over his entrance, teasing, but not breaching. Dib was ripped away from the edge, and he cried out in frustration as the backs of his thighs erupted in goosebumps, his skin tingling and teeth buzzing from the proximity of his orgasm, which Zim now held away from him like a fishermen's bait.

"Beg. Beg me, Dib." Zim leaned forward and sank his teeth into Dib's ribs, breaking skin and drawing blood--enough to scar. Dib keened. "Beg Zim to breed you. Breed you how you need to be bred."

Zim couldn't have known what those words did to Dib. Or maybe he did. After all, he already knew Dib's weakness for dirty talk, being humiliated, being treated like a plaything. But at the end of the day, Dib was still stubborn as hell.

Dib gasped in a thin breath and tried to still his trembling enough to glare back at Zim. He was panting through his teeth, face flushed as he spat, "Like..._hell_!" 

He let out a strangled, '_nghah!_' when Zim reached up to grab the collar's D-ring and yank. Painful black spots burst across Dib's vision and he moaned weakly, breathless as his neck was craned back at a horrible angle. Zim growled in his ear, sharp and shrill and rusted.

"You will beg me to breed you, or I will leave you here, bound, naked, and wanting until you cannot remember your own name, you _tramp_," Zim snarled, wild and full of dark promise as he pulled Dib's hair and thrust his cock back into the human, impatient. 

"_O-Oh my_\--yes, yes, Zim, breed me, _please_ breed me--just--_oh my GOD_\--don't stop!" Dib babbled, ecstasy racing through his limbs as Zim descended into a frenzy at the pleas, biting and scratching and just generally turning Dib into a bloody mess as he fucked into the hot, tight heat of his captive nemesis. 

"Say you're mine," Zim panted, dragging his tongue through the blood now pooling in the small of Dib's back from the wounds he'd inflicted in a haze of possessive mania.

"I-I'm yours!" Dib gasped out, inhibitions gone in the face of such all consuming rapture. "I'm yours, Zim, all yours--'M y-your slut, your whore, your pet, _everything_, just please--!"

"Then come for Zim," Zim commanded breathlessly.

It was the hardest Dib had ever come in his _life_. He came with a shriek of profanity, moaning out nonsense as ravishment crested and crashed over him, causing all of his muscles to lock up and tremor with white-hot ecstasy as Zim bled him for all he was worth. Every time it seemed that it was over, that it would stop, Zim would press back into him and shove up into his prostate, prolonging his orgasm until it seemed like it would go on forever.

Then Zim finally stilled, shuddering against Dib's backside as something hot and viscous spilled inside him and the palpus expanded even further, keeping it in. Dib jerked and whined pathetically as it rubbed against his fun button and refused to let up. There was nothing left for Dib to give, twitching and spasming as he came again, dry, before going completely limp in his restraints.

Zim nuzzled his face into the planes of Dib's mauled back and let out a pleased trill. "Mm, good Dib-beast. Such a good pet." He slurred, drunken as he wrapped his arms around Dib and held him tightly against his body. 

Reluctantly, Zim pulled back away from Dib and let his palpus retract back into his body, sealed away behind some sort of petal-looking things that Dib would have loved to examine if he were capable of thinking right then. But unfortunately, he'd just had his brains fucked out, and it would take him a bit to reboot. All he could do was groan weakly as Zim gave a few orders to his computer as he was lifted up into the rafters of Zim's lab, cleaned up, and then laid in some sort of soft pod shaped like an egg filled with purple cushions and blue blankets.

Dib was too blissed out to protest when Zim crawled in beside him, his uniform straightened out and looking the past twenty minutes hadn't just transpired. Zim burrowed beneath Dib's arm and curled up against his chest, a pleasant churring noise emanating from him. He snuggled up to Dib and hummed. 

"You did well. Zim is pleased." He laid his claws over Dib's heart and counted its pulses. "For our next mating, maybe Zim will not restrain you." 

"Next...?" Dib mumbled, delirious but not _that_ delirious.

"Yes." Big, cherry pink eyes blinked up at him. "Dib is now Zim's mate."

Brow burrowing as bewilderment made its way through the post-orgasmic haze, Dib uttered, "What?"

Zim rolled his eyes, claw tips digging into his chest in irritation. "The Dib agreed to be Zim's mate, just now! It took some persuasion, but Zim is nothing if not adaptable. There is no more competition, and you agreed that you were mine. You cannot take it back."

"That's...definitely not how things work, Zim," Dib murmured with a heavy yawn. "And 'm gonna kick your ass when I wake up. But for now, shut up."

There was certainly a _lot_ to go over there, but it could wait. For now, Dib was curled up next to his greatest enemy, enjoying his warmth and the grounding weight of a collar around his neck. In the morning, it would come off, and with it all of his responsibilities and worries would rush in to take its place. Devon was probably dead, Zim now thought they were mated, and Dib was forced to confront the feelings he'd been using Devon to avoid. 

Dib would also have to pretend to be upset about Devon. He was a bit guilty, sure, because Dib's little provoking routine with Zim had gotten him shish-kabobed, but ultimately? Devon was little more than a sex toy to him. He could feel bad about that later.

Sleep was currently more important. Dib could kill Zim when he woke up. 

But he was thinking about keeping the collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> ZaDR smut be next, ye horny lads.


End file.
